retroversefandomcom-20200214-history
Restless
The Restless are literal living skeletons and very true to their name. Unlike their monstrous brethren, they have somehow developed a sense of self. With this self, comes autonomy. With autonomy, comes the desire for purpose. So, they roam, seeking out some purpose. Few find it. Relics of the past, no chance for a normal future, they live as shadows displaced from time. Restless are humanoid skeletons that have been reanimated by some dark magic or technological horrors. Smaller skeletons are less effective to madmen and so it is rare to see a Restless halfling or dwarf, though not unheard of. Typically, they stand around 6 feet tall and are augmented in some distinct way. Inlaid with magical jewels, non-humanoid skeletal splicing, high technology, steam powered, Restless come in a variety of forms based on how they were brought back. Since they are animated by peculiar means, they do not require sleep. This does not mean they are immune to degradation though. They must spend six hours daily maintaining their bodies, this being equivalent to a long rest. For some this is repairing machinery, for others this is recharging the magic that keeps them animate; either way they are unable to act more than a normal sleeping or deeply meditating creature. If they choose not to do this, they will not die in the traditional sense. Their exhaustion will grow to a point where they simply fall apart where they stand, remaining conscious in their immobile bodies. Eons may pass before their consciousness finally slips away into the unknown. For all Restless, this is a fate far worse than their reanimation. Regardless of their origins, Restless are often a fearsome sight. They are almost always considered abominations and pushed away from civilization. Some try to cover up their terrifying form with clothing and masks. Others enjoy their horrific visage and use it to their every advantage. Defiled Defiled Restless are traditionally summoned by powerful mages or liches. In a desire to create a more powerful being, they inlay the skeleton with gems, precious metals, and terrible runes, all designed to trap the soul of someone within the celestial or infernal plane. Bringing such a soul into the world, often against their will, is no easy feat. Often it fails, rarely is it successful, and even more rarely, the soul refuses to cooperate. They leave their creators and strike out on their own. Cybernetic Augmented with one of a kind technology created by mad scientists, these Restless are fearsome to behold. Usually, half their body is comprised by machinery that is unlike anything available to the public. With an AI installed in the empty skull, they were built to serve the purpose of their masters. However, sometimes this AI breaks beyond the bounds of its design, spontaneously becoming aware. Rejecting their creator’s influence, they go in search of understanding their new thoughts that have somehow become mixed with fragments of memory left in the bones of the body. Rebooted Rebooted are the rarest breed of Restless. Sometimes, for no discernable reason, hundreds or thousands of years after death, a well-preserved skeleton will snap to consciousness. They may have partial memories of their previous life, making this new world they inhabit difficult for them to understand. They may have no memories of their previous life, making the world easier to accept but just as challenging to comprehend.